Just a quiet evenning
by Daferge
Summary: The title says it all... OR does it?... Each 'evening' is a different day and a different 'story'... So, what if Tenchi were the famous British Secret Agent, James Bond the 3rd following in his father and grandfather's foot steps, who else would be around and as WHO?... Enjoy... Reviews welcome...
1. Chapter 1

Just a quiet evening...

"Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment.

Note:... Never tried any thing like fanfiction before, but here goes... Hope you enjoy it...

Just a quiet evening...

By Daferge...

* * *

It was late evening at the Masaki home... 

Sasami was in the kitchen, cleaning and putting together the makings for evening tea...

Ayeka was in the living room watching the news on the television, keeping up on events elsewhere in the empire...

Mihoshi was off on her once-a-week ( if-she-remembered-it ) patrol and would be back in the morning...

Tenchi stood at the door looking out over the lake, enjoying the quiet evening...

His father was having to work late on finishing an important project and wouldn't be home til late...

Grandfather ( Yosho ) was up at the shrine going through shrine documents doing some 'family history' research for a friend in town ( he remembered most of the history, he just needed a 300 year old 'paper-trail' )...

Tenchi looked over at the closet door that lead to Washu's Lab... Make that Ryoko's lab after Washu's disappearance during one of her many 'explosive' experiments ... That had been several months ago and Ryoko had taken to working in the lab

"like a fish to water"... "Like mother, like daughter..."... And like 'mom', Ryoko's 'inventions' tended to have unpredictable results also... Her latest was suppose to be producing dinner tonight...

Sighing, Tenchi checked a number next to the phone and made a call...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was some time later that Ryoko appeared and announced that everything was ready and would they all join her in the lab...

Taking their time ( but with big smiles ), they were soon all standing around a large sheet covered object...

Glancing from one person to another, Ryoko removed the sheet, revealing a very large oven... A big smile on her face...

" **My new, fantastic, instant pizza maker... It'll make the pizza exactly as we like it..**."

Everyone smiled, but didn't say anything...

" **OK, here goes... Five... Four... Three... Two... One... ZERO!!!...** "

Ryoko's pressing the button on the oven set a series of events into action...

**1st**... Ayeka pulled Sasami down behind the old couch ( better safe than sorry )...

**2nd**...Tenchi closed his eyes, but remained standing... **_Trust Ryoko, Trust Ryoko_** ...

**3rd**... The oven began to shake and 'grind' ( a sure sign of trouble )...

**4th**... There was a loud " **BANG** " and smoke poured out ( an even better sign )...

**5th**... A force field englobed the oven, containing and dissolving the smoke...

**6th**... Tenchi opened his eyes and sighed...

Although unhurt, Ryoko was covered in soot... Stepping closer, Tenchi brought out a cloth and gently proceeded to clean Ryoko's face... Ayeka and Sasami stood back up... Sasami sighed and Ayeka smiled, but didn't say anything ( She was having a hard time not laughing at Ryoko's blacken face )...

Opening the oven, Ryoko discovered a large circle of burnt ash ( pizza size )...

Turning to the others, she was about to speak when a bell rang...

Speaking into the air, ( The lab had access to the door intercom as well as the house phone... and 'other things' ) Ryoko asked...

" **Yes?** " **_Be nice... Impress Tenchi... Be nice..._ **" **Can I help you?...** "

" **Pizza Delivery!!...** "

Ryoko turned to Tenchi, one eye raised...

Smiling, Tenchi spoke into the air...

" **Thank you... The money's on the table...** "

Arms crossed, foot tapping, Ryoko gazed at Tenchi... ( The soot on her nose spoiled it )...

Tenchi just smiled and stepped closer...

" **Just as backup...** "

Tenchi reached up and continued to clean Ryoko's face... Ayeka knew Ryoko could have clean herself in an instant, but was letting Tenchi do it... Ayeka chose to let it pass, the look on Ryoko's face had been worth it... Besides she found it hard to maintain a 'Lady-like' air AND a straight face... Sasami just shook her head and giggled...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In due time they found themselves back in the living room, around the open pizza box, each nibbling on a slice... Divided into four sections, evenly cut into two slices each, it was just as they each liked it... Sasami had fixed tea for everyone...

Sasami was glad they'd found that delivery number, it had save many dinners... She'd have to see if she could get the recipe, it was delicious... **_SIGH_**...

Tenchi enjoyed one of his two slices, the peace, the quiet and the company of these wonderful ladies... But, perhaps it WAS best if Mihoshi was off on patrol, he wasn't sure if the household budget could have afforded TWO more pizzas at the moment... **_SIGH_**...

Ayeka slowly nibbled 'lady-like' on her piece and wondered what mischief Ryoko would be getting into next... But the image of Ryoko, soot covered, would do for now... **_SIGH_**...

Ryoko enjoyed the extra cheese and meat while trying to go over what had gone wrong... She was sure if she could just show Tenchi that she could 'cook' ( or atleast make 'eatable' food ), she'd be another step ahead of Ayeka... **_SIGH_**...

Just another day in the Masaki household...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Biking down the road leading from the house, the pizza delivery 'person' adjusted their cap and allowed a large mass of red hair to blew in the breeze...

A very large black hole formed ahead above the road...

A tear ran down the rider's cheek as they smiled...

Without stopping the rider entered the circle and disappeared...

As the hole dissolved, a soft chuckle was left behind...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_THE END_?** ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a quiet evening... Day 2...**

"Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment.

Couldn't resist describing yet **another** day with masakis... ( The type of days no one else dares describe... )

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Just a quiet evening... Day 2...**

**By Daferge...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was just another quiet morning at the Masaki homehold...

**Until**...

As Ryoko announced her latest invention, Ayeka quickly looked around for an excuse not to attend ( the pizza maker incident still fresh in her mind )... Unfortunately she'd done TOO good a job of cleaning this morning and there was nothing left to do...

Atleast Sasami and Tenchi wouldn't be involved, Sasami was cooking and Tenchi was still out in the fields...

It seemed it would be just Her and Mihoshi this time... _**SIGH**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They were lead to a rather familiar looking, sheet covered object... Ayeka smiled, but stepped back... Mihoshi, having missed the pizza incident, clapped and bounced up and down...

Ryoko removed the sheet with a jerk... " **TA - DA...** "

Mihoshi clapped and cooed, Ayeka just raised an eyebrow... Too early for comments, yet...

" **This is my latest invention, the self-operating clothes washer...** "

_**This will get Ayeka off my back about not helping around the house...**_

Ayeka eyed Ryoko, then the 'washer', then Ryoko again...

_**Another attempt to get out of working...**_

" **OK... What makes this so special you're asking yourself?... **"

Ayeka eyed Ryoko as if she were one of those commercials they saw on american TV channels... Which unfortunately WAS where Ryoko had gotten the idea...

" **Well, this machine automatically does wash without any help ... All you have to do is leave the laundry near the machine, it does the rest... Whenever it detects dirty laundry near, it will collect it, wash it, dry it and even fold it for you fresh, ready to go** "

Ayeka found herself liking the idea, BUT... There had to be a 'catch', there always was with Ryoko's inventions...

" **Shall we try it out?...** "

Ryoko produced a basket of laundry and set it next to the machine...

" **Ryoko?... How does it collect the laundry, I don't see an opening!... **"

" **Just watch and you'll see... **"

As Ryoko is about to press a button on a remote control, Ayeka notices something and stops her...

" **Ryoko, isn't that one of my GOOD kimonos on that pile?... **" Her eyes starting to glow...

" **Relax, this machine sorts to types of clothes and does each separately... Even Delicates...** "

After Ryoko pressed the button, Ayeka watched in amazement as each piece of clothing disappeared...

" **As I said, the machine detects the dirty clothes and teleports them inside to be processed...** "

Ryoko had a big smile on her face, Ayeka a worried one on hers...

All eyes were on the machine as it made various 'washing machine' noises...

After several minutes ( which SEEMED like hours to some ) a bell rang and items of clothing began to appear on the table next to the machine, all pressed and folded... Ayeka was relieved when her kimono appeared an a hanger on the overhead rack... The lab door chime rang as a second kimono appeared, drawing everyones attention away from the machine...

What they saw was Sasami, her eyes wide and her hand to her mouth...

" **AAAahhhhhh!!!!!...** "

Sasami spun around and was out of the lab in an instant...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As 'timing' would have it, Tenchi had returned home from the field to the aroma of Sasami's cooking just in time to see her head into the lab to announce dinner...

He was about to see what she'd fixed, when he heard a loud scream and watched as Sasami exited the lab and ran up the stairs...

Without hesitation Tenchi ignited **THE Tenchi** and charged into the Lab to face whatever dangers awaited...

What he was NOT prepared for was what he discovered...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Being **BRAVE** is one thing, but with Tenchi **SHYNESS **conquers all...

For there in the middle of the Lab stood three charming young ladies wearing nothing but stunned looks on their faces...

And they watched as Tenchi's nose bleed and he passed out...

It took but a moment for the three to discover the cause of the reactions and respond accordingly...

Ryoko materialized a new outfit...

Ayeka removed the kimono she'd just had on from the hanger and put it back on...

_**Hummm... It does feel fresh and clean...**_

Mihoshi was hiding behind the couch trying to cover herself with two small pillows... And failing...

" **Oh dear... Oh dear...** " ...

Stepping over to the recling Tenchi, Ayeka knelt down beside him and put his head in her lap... When Ryoko approached Ayeka's blazing eye made her step back...

Looking down at the sleeping figure, Ayeka sighed...

_**O, my... This is so naughty...**_

All Ryoko could do was bang her head on the machine...

_**Damn... Score one for Ayeka...**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**However!...**

In a section of sub-space, a female figure watched as all these things played out... She had so many questions...

_**Why was Ayeka running her hand through Tenchi's hair?... Was that a SMILE?...**_

_**Why was Ryoko banging the machine with her head?... Wouldn't a fireball work better to destroy it?...**_

As for Mihoshi, even Tokimi couldn't explain her...

Was this why her sister was involved with these strange being?...

" **Just what ARE they doing?... And what is this strange 'feeling'?... **"

_**it's called 'slap-stick' and you find it funny...**_

" **Thank you, sister...** "

_**Next time use the internet...**_

Off in the vast darkness a chuckle could be heard...

( to be continued?... )

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a quiet evening... Day 3...**

"Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment.

Couldn't resist describing yet **another** day with masakis... ( The type of days no one Else dares describe... )

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Just a quiet evening... Day 3... part01...**

**By Daferge...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Galaxy Police Headquarters Space Station...

Detective Kiyone Makibi had noticed all the odd looks she and her **partner **( Kiyone preferred JINX )Detective Mihoshi Kuramitsu had been getting since they'd arrived from their latest patrol of planet 315... The ( polite but firm )** request** to report directly to the Lord Marshall's office had come as a surprise too... Kiyone began to wonder what kind of trouble Mihoshi had gotten them into now...

Entering the Marshall's outer office, they found the Marshall's assistant examining a small booklet... Noticing their entrance he put the book down and stood...

**" The Marshall's expecting you, go right in..."**

Kiyone opened the door and let Mihoshi enter first ( to set off any waiting 'explosions' )...

Quiet...

As she started to enter herself, Kiyone glancing back at the Marshall's assistant... There was amusement in his eyes, thou his face was as non-expressive as ever...

_**We're dead!!!**_

No sooner was the door closed than 'Olde Stone Face', smiled...

Shaking his head, he sat back down and picked up the booklet...

_**Now, where was I?... Oh, yea...**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kiyone joined Mihoshi in front of the Marshall's desk... The Marshall eyed them both for a while before shaking his head...

" **You may be wondering why I've requested your presents?...** "

The Marshall noticed them both tense up even more...

" **Something has been brought to my attention and as you're both involved, you might be able shed some light on it... **"

" **Yes, Sir... **" They both replied together...

_**Yes, a perfect team...**_

Leaning back in his chair, the Marshall smiled...

" **Over the past several weeks, it seems that many people here at Headquarters have been...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the outer office, the Marshall's assistant was startled...

" **MIHOSHI DID... WHAT?...** "

" **I'M... WHAT?...** "

The assistant looked up at the inner wall...

_**So much for the new sound-proofing...**_

Seconds later the inner door flew open, barely staying on it's hinges and out charged Detective Kiyone Makibi, dragging Mihoshi by the uniform collar... As they disappeared out the outer office door, Mihoshi managed to smile and wave to her grandfather ( the Marshall ) before they were gone...

The Marshall and his assistant gazed at the still open door for a few more minutes before the Marshall chuckled...

Finally the Marshall turned back to his office, but stopped and glanced around... He leaned close to his assistant...

" **Has the latest issue arrived yet?... **"

Picking up a small brown-bagged package, he handed it to the Marshall, who smiled and re-entered his office...

" **Hold all my calls for a while...** ", and closed the door...

The assistant shut the outer door and returned to his desk... Picking up the booklet, he picked up where he'd been interrupted and smiled...

( to be continued?... )

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a quiet evening... Day 3/02**

"Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Just a quiet evening... Day 3/02...**

**By Daferge...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was just another quiet day at the Masaki household...

Katsuhito ( Lord Yosho ) was sitting at his desk, trying to write poetry...

_**There was a young lady from...**__**No...**_ ( writer's block... )

Nobuyuki was in his small den, working on some house plans...

_**Regular bath?... Hot tub?... Large or small den?...**_ ( creative block... )

Sasami was in the kitchen, trying to decide what to fix for dinner...

_**Fish?... no... Rice?... no... Pizza?... too soon...**_ ( cooking block... )

Ryoko was in her lab, trying to come up with some kind of way of impressing Tenchi...

_**Pizza?... Washer?... ???**_ ( inventor's block... )

Having finished cleaning for the day, Ayeka was sitting in front of the TV, watching the news...

_**I wonder what NEW trouble Ryoko will get into?...**_ She giggled...

Tenchi was sitting on a rock over looking the fields of carrots, nibbling on Sasami's box lunch...

_**Huummm, Peace and Quiet...**_

He looked down at Ryo-ohki nibbling on a freshly pulled carrot and scratched her behind the ear...

" **Wouldn't trade this for the world... **"

Ryo-ohki looked up and smiled...

_**If you only knew, Tenchi... If you only knew!...**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ryoko looked up from her desk at the flashing light above her main screen... There was an important incoming call...

No sooner had she pressed the COM button than a large female face appeared and Ryoko instantly regretted pushing it...

It was Lady Seto and she was smiling... ALWAYS a bad sign...

" **Lady Seto?... **" ( Her voice slightly high pitched )...

This seem to increase the Glow in Lady Seto's eyes... She hid her smile behind one of her fans...

_**Oh, Oh... Bad to worse...**_

" **Ryoko!... Have you had any contact with Nagi of late?...** "

" **No, Lady Seto... I've stayed as far away from her as possible...** "

Lady's Seto's eyes just seem to dance...

" **That's odd... **"

_**Not, good!... Not, good!...**_

" **Odd, my Lady?...** "

" **Yes... Just a while ago, Nagi, in Ken-ohki, burst through two Jurai battle fleets during simulated 'war-games'...** "

Ryoko shut her eyes...

_**Not, good!... Not, good, AT ALL!...**_

" **She continued in a straight line... Straight towards system 315...** "

Ryoko had her head on her desk... She didn't see Lady Seto tilt her head and smile...

" **We did get pick up some thing... **"

_**No... No... I don't want to hear this...**_

" **YOU'RE DEAD, RYOKO...YOU'RE DEAD...** "

Ryoko wasn't paying attention to Nagi's voice... She was banging her head on the desk...

She didn't see or hear Lady Seto laughing hysterically before closing the connection...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ayeka was sitting before the TV when the EMERGENCY light started flashing... This was the light that indicated the universe was coming to an end, answer at own risk... Taking a deep breath, Ayeka pressed the COM button on the remote... A familiar face appeared...

" **FATHER??..** "

Emperor Azusa's face was a mask of rage...

" **Ayeka!!!... How!!!!... Why!!!... When!!!... I... You... It... **"

Ayeka could only stare as her father continued...

_**What in the...**_

After a while her mother came on... She gently moved the Emperor of Jurai to one side...

" **Mother?... **"

Queen Misaki smiled...

" **Hello, my dear...** "

" **Mother!... What in the world is going on?...** "

Queen Misaki continued to smile, her eyes dancing...

" **Well, my dear... Your popularity on the Jurai home worlds has taken a sudden upward turn...** "

" **An** **upward turn???...** "

Queen Misaki nodded...

" **Well... It's seems that in recent weeks there's been some...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasami was startled when she heard her sister's voice...

" **I WHAT...?... HOW DID...?... WHY DID...?...** "

Rushing to the living room, Sasami found her sister staring at the TV... Her mother was giggling...

( to be continued?... )

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a quiet evening... Day 3/03**

"Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Just a quiet evening... Day 3/03...**

**By Daferge...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ryoko swallowed a large pill to get rid of her HEADACHE before leaving her lab...

As the pain decreased, her vision increased...

Entering the living room, the first thing she saw was Ayeka sitting on the couch, staring at the blank screen...

_**Too bad there's not a pill for that headache...**_

'Headache!'... She had to find some way of letting Tenchi know they might be having an unwelcome guest... SOON...

" **Ayeka?...** "... Nothing...

The princess continued to sit there staring at the TV...

" **Princess?...** "... Ryoko reached out to touch her...

" **Won't work... I tried it earlier...** "

Ryoko turned to find Sasami standing in the doorway to the kitchen, Ryo-ohki on her shoulder...

" **What?...** "...

Sasami shook her head...

" **She was talking to our parents and when I came out, I found her like that...** "

Sasami looked at her sister and then Ryoko...

" **Ryoko?... **"

Ryoko held up her hands...

" **Woo, there kiddo... There are somethings even I can't do anything about...** "

She looked at Ayeka...

" **And your family's one of them... Sorry...** "

Sasami smiled and was about to reply when Ryo-ohki suddenly looked upward...

Ryoko closed her eyes...

_**NOT NOW...**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The house was rocked by a loud roar and something large splashed into the lake outside...

Tenchi rushed down the stairs with Tenchi-ken ablaze...

Entering the living room he discovered Sasami ( with Ryo-ohki ) looking out the window, Ayeka staring at the TV and Ryoko banging her head on the table...

" **Sasami?...** " a confused Tenchi asked...

Sasami just smiled and pointed to the door...

Tenchi's eyes turned to the door where he saw...

Mihoshi, in uniform, soaking wet and dripping on the floor...

" **I'm all wet...** "

However this, it seemed, was enough to get Ayeka's attention... Her head moved to face the door...

Four sets of eyes were trained on Mihoshi, when a new voice shattered the silence...

" **MI... HO... SHI... **"

Tenchi suddenly found Mihoshi hiding behind his as another uniformed figure appeared in the doorway... A VERY wet Kiyone...

Perhaps it was Tenchi's imagination, but he could almost swear there was steam coming from Kiyone's ears?...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ryoko sighed...

_**Ahhh... It's only Mihoshi...**_

But then she saw that Ryo-ohki was looking up... Again...

This time there was a lot of shaking, rattling and bright lights, but not splash...

AND as expected, the masaki's had yet another guest... This time an unwanted one...

Materializing in the middle of the room was Nagi, Ken-ohki on her shoulder...

Ken-ohki jumped down and joined Ryo-ohki...

In an instant Ryoko and Nagi were locked in a stare-off...

Both Cabbits watched their 'masters' from the open door... Ryo-ohki shook her head and gazed at Ken-ohki, who was also worried... Looking up, their eyes met and Ryo-ohki sighed... Then she 'smiled', turned and exited the house... Ken-ohki glanced back at Nagi, shook his head and sighed...

**_Coming?..._**

Ken-ohki's eye's lit up and he too was smiling as he exited the house...

( to be continued?... )

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a quiet evening... Day 3/04**

"Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Just a quiet evening... Day 3/04...**

**By Daferge...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ryoko stood there, staring into Nagi's eyes... She was relying on Centuries of trying to stay alive for any hint that might let her know what Nagi's next move might be...

At the same time she was carefully trying to recall ANYTHING she might have done that had set Nagi off...

" **Giggle!!! **"...

But the first sign of 'trouble' didn't come from Nagi, it came came from behind her...

It was a sound she hadn't heard in a while... _**Thank the Goddess!!!**_

Out of the corner of her eye she saw movement... With an ever so slight turn of her head, she could make out Sasami and Tenchi peeking from behind the couch at something behind her...

_**Not now!!!**_

A soft, gentle voice carried through the stillness and silence...

" **Ryoko... Dear!!!... If I may?... **"...

_**DEAR?**_

NOW, Ryoko KNEW the end of the universe was here... The lasr time Ayeka had used that 'tone', she'd totally "lost it" and Ryoko had barely escaped with her life... It had taked Washu 48 hours to fill the crater, rebuild the house AND even the woods around it...

This wasn't going to be her day...

" **If I could have a word with our... Guest?...** "

Ryoko's live ( at least the good parts with Tenchi... ) was flashing before her eye's when the words, registered...

_**GUEST???**_

Ryoko smiled and Nagi tensed, expecting an attack...

But Ryoko continued to smile and slowly crossed her arms, causing Nagi to step back...

Ryoko didn't understand why, but SHE wasn't the princesses focal point, this time... _**SIGH...**_

" **By all means, Princess... Have fun... **"

Her eye's ablaze, Ryoko winked at Nagi and disappeared...

" **Play nice you two...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nagi stared at the spot Ryoko had occupied just an instant before... _**WHAT??**_

" **Humm... **"

Nagi was brought back to the present by the sound of the Princesses voice...

Turning, Nagi came into eye contact with the First Princess of Juria...

A SMILING Princess, who's eyes seem to be glowing and dozens of those small logs were floating around her...

Then Nagi noticed something that made her worry...

_**Why are the princesses 'Guardian Logs' peeking through the kitchen doorway...**_

_**AND was that the police officers Makibi and Kuramitsu hiding behind the 'Guardians'?...**_

A scared Mihoshi smiled and waved...

She also noticed a very worried Sasami and Tenchi peeking from behind the couch... Watching the Princess...

Suddenly Ryoko appeared behind them, still smiling... Waving, she touch both Sasami and Tenchi before they all disappeared...

Nagi was beginning to have second thoughts...

Third and Fourth thoughts TOO...

_**I'm out of here...**_

Closing her eyes she tried to contact Ken-ohki...

**_Nothing? But he was just here?..._**

She opened her eyes to found herself surrounded by the small logs and trapped in an energy net...

And the Princess was looking her in the eye, only inches away...

_**Her eyes WERE glowing?...**_

A cold chill went up Nagi's spine...

" **Must you go?... We were just getting started... **"

_**And why was she smiling?...**_

The last thing Nagi heard before she passed out was...

" **Giggle... **"...

( to be continued?... )

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	7. Chapter 7

**Just a quiet evening... Day 3/05**

"Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Just a quiet evening... Day 3/05...**

**By Daferge...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The whole masaki 'family' sat on the top steps to the shrine, all eyes on the house below... Ryoko had quickly popped back into the kitchen ( after depositing Sasami and Tenchi at the top of the stairs ) and grabbed the detectives too...

Nobuyuki had taken the arrival of Nagi as a sign to visit his father-in-law for awhile at the shrine... He just hoped there was something left to rebuild... _**SIGH...**_

Even Lord Yosho had finished what he had been doing and joined the group...

No one spoke, they just sat and watched...

Ryoko and Mihoshi had eaten most of the bag of popcorn Ryoko had gotten from a sub-space pocket... ( One of those little tricks she picked up from Washu... )

Ryoko was disappointed, she'd been expecting " fireworks " and it'd been quiet for the past 15 - 20 minutes...

Sasami was worried and she turned to Tenchi...

" **Tenchi?... **"

One look at Sasami's sad face and Tenchi knew he was going to had to do something... _**SIGH...**_ ( Like father, like son... )

Starting down the stairs, he felt a hand on his shoulder... It was Ryoko's... She smiled...

" **It's quicker, my way... **"

Winking at Sasami, she and Tenchi disappeared...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Appearing in the kitchen, Ryoko and Tenchi could hear strange noises coming from the Living room...

Ever so carefully, they peeked into the Living room...

They were surprised to found the Guardian Logs in the middle of the room, Nagi suspended up-right between them...

( Ryoko had a flashback and smiled, )... _**At least this time it wasn't me... **_

They could see that Ayeka was sitting on the couch watched the large screen Television...

It took Tenchi a few minutes to recognize the girls favorite alien soap opera...

Ryoko quickly joined her, producing a fresh bowl of popcorn from sub-space...

"** Did I miss any thing?... **"

Not even taking her eyes off the TV, Ayeka grabbed some popcorn...

" **No, it just started... **"

Tenchi shook his head, all the girls were soap opera addicts... Some things never changed... _**Thank God...**_

He moved close enough to the guardians to see that Nagi was still breathing ( and unharmed ) just unconscious...

He smiled and glanced over at Ayeka... ( and Ryoko... )...

He then went to the still open front door and waved to the others...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Every one was soon back in the living room...

Sasami was happy that her sister was OK...

Mihoshi was upset about missing most of HER favorite soap opera...

Nobuyuki was happy the house was still in one piece...

Kiyone was glad she didn't have to report that the "first Princess of Juria" was - Dead... or now wanted for Murder...

Ayeka and Ryoko were watching the TV...

Tenchi was proud of both Ayeka and Ryoko...

And Lord Yosho watched them all and smiled...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In Ryoko's Lab, a large message flashed on her main screen...

"...** YOU HAVE MAIL... **"

( to be continued?... )

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	8. Chapter 8

**Just a quiet evening... Day 3/06**

"Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Just a quiet evening... Day 3/06...**

**By Daferge...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"** The day was near it's end, peace and Quiet had been restored... All were going about their business as if nothing had happen... **"

**BUT...**

"** Deep within the fabulous Sub-space lab of the ex-pirate Ryoko, the seeds of the world's destruction were beginning to grow... Will it grow to destroy solar system? Perhaps the Universe?...** **Will the family discover it in time, before this small ball of dust, call earth vanishes... Will they be able to survive this new treat to all-mankind?... Will... **"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHERE THIS "NEW" NARRATOR CAME FROM????...**

_**Giggle... Giggle...**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**SIGH !!!!!**_

Now, where were we ???... Oh, yes...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As everyone is going about their normal routine ( except Nagi, who's just 'hanging out' )...

In Ryoko's Lab, a large message flashed on her main screen...

"...** YOU HAVE MAIL... **"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

During a commercial, Ryoko notices a small blinking light on the 'pager' she's carrying...

" **What the...???** "

Disappearing, she soon returned with 2 packages... She was upset...

" **Princess!... Why are you having your mail sent to my Lab?...** "

Ayeka looked up from the TV...

" **Mail ?...** "

Ryoko held up one of the packages...

PRINCESS AYEKA JURIA...

" **That is you !...** "

Ayeka nodded as Ryoko handed her the package...

Slowly she opened an end and looked inside...

Her eyes widened, she gasped, her eyes rolled back and she fainted...

As he was standing behind her, Tenchi caught her...

Had she been awake, she'd have been smiling, she was in the arms of her 'beloved'...

Ryoko just stood there, mouth open, as Ayeka lay on top of Tenchi... Kiyone, Mihoshi and the others just stared...

Sasami reached down, picked up the package and peeked inside... She giggled...

Lord Yosho stepped up next to Sasami and she handed him the package... Peeking inside, he sighed and shook his head...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" **Lord Yosho?... Is there a problem?... **"

Lord Yosho turned to Ryoko and showed her the paperback book from inside the package...

Ryoko stared at the cover and began to giggle, then laughing hysterically...

Sasami was giggling, the others just stared at the cover...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**THE ADVENTURES OF AYEKA, WARRIOR PRINCESS... AND HER SIDE-KICK SASAMI...**

On the cover was a purple haired Ayeka clad in a rather revealing leather outfit, Sasami was more mature looking and a far less revealing outfit...

The Princess has a high-heel boot resting on a male body ( who seem to be smiling ) and holding a light saber up high, a wicked smile on her face...

Sasami seem to be standing back, a fancy wand in her hand... She too was smiling...

" **It seems to be manga, written in Jurian...** "... Lord Yosho mumbled... Shaking his head...

_**I wonder if The Royal Family has seen this?**_

( to be continued?... )

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	9. Chapter 9

**Just a quiet evening... Day 3/07**

"Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment.

* * *

**Just a quiet evening... Day 3/07...**

**By Daferge...**

* * *

Looking over Lord Yosho's shoulder, Nobuyuki got a good view of the paperback cover... 

" **That looks like one of the outfits in last years Fredericks of Hollywood(1) catalog... **"

All eyes in the room turn to him... A number of mouths were open... 

_**What?**_

He smiled back...

"** Do you want me to go see if I still have it?... I know I have this years... **"

Yosho rubbed his forehead, trying to dis-spell the growing headache...

" **Maybe later... **"

This drew all eyes to him... He sighed... 

"** For reference... It may give us a clue as to who did this Manga... **"

Several heads nodded, but a few eyebrows went up too...

" **I wonder if The Royal Family has seen this?** "

Sasami giggled...

* * *

Yosho turned to look at his youngest sister, who was trying her best not to giggle and failing... 

Yosho sighed and raised an eyebrow... Sasami calmed herself and smiled...

" **Earlier today as I was working in the kitchen, I heard Ayeka answer a call on the TV... I though I heard father ranting about something... **"

She glanced at Tenchi...

" **Then mother took over and said something that left Ayeka in shock... She didn't say anything later... **"

She looked at the book... Then at Yosho... She now had an impish grin...

"** I think the family knows... **"

* * *

Yosho sighed...

"** Ha!!... **"

This drew every-ones attention to Kyone, who was glaring at Mihoshi, who was hiding behind Tenchi...

Yosho spoke up...

" **Do you have something to say?...** "

Kyone suddenly found herself the center of attention... She took a deep breath...

" **It seems the Princess wasn't the only one...** "

Once more raised eyebrows... Yosho sighed again, but smiled...

" **Did you by any chance get your own book?... Kyone?... **"

Kyone reached into her pack and pulled out a paperback, the same size as the princesses...

**Mihoshi Kuramitsu of the Galaxy Police and her loyal partner Kyone...**

On the cover was indeed Mihoshi and Kyone, back-to-back in G.P uniforms, but the uniforms seem to be painted on... 

Sasami giggled, Yosho sighed, Nobuyuki grinned, Tenchi tried not to get a nosebleed, Ryoko struggled not to laugh, both Nagi and Ayeka was still out...

Kyone waved the book at Ryoko until she calmed down...

" **Last issue she defeated the infamous villain Kagato... This issue she defeats the wicked Space Pirate Ryoko and wins the heart of the crown prince of Jurai, Prince Tenchi...** "

" **WHAT??...** "

Ryoko grabbed the book and started searching through it... Glaring at Mihoshi, who was still hiding behind Tenchi... Tenchi had his eyes closed, slowly rubbing his forehead...

Nobuyuki tried to lighten the mood...

" **Those uniforms look nice on you...** "

Kyone started to say something, but Mihoshi spoke first...

" **Really?... You should have seen the French Maid outfits we wore to sneak into the evil warlord fortress...** "

" **MI... HO... SHI...** "

Mihoshi disappeared again... Behind Tenchi... 

* * *

It was a while before any one spoke again... Lord Yosho had a question...

" **Kyone?... You mentioned issues?... Issues with Kagato and Ryoko... Mihoshi mentioned the evil warlord... Just how many issues have there been?... **"

Kyone took a deep breath...

" **I understand it's a weekly publication and this is issue 14... But we didn't learn about it until we reported to Headquarters a few days ago... We were getting a lot of stares and winks as we reported in and were informed that the Lord Marshall wish to see us... It was there that we informed of the publication and asked what we knew about it... The GP tends to frown on officers 'Moonlighting' without permission... Even if it's in manga... **"

Yosho raised an eyebrow...

" **And the Marshall's reaction?... **"

Kayone glanced at Mihoshi...

" **Oddly enough, after being reassured we'd had no knowledge of the publication, we were told not to worry about it... Seems that since it's publication, enlistment into the GP has doubled and a number of law suits against the GP involving Mihoshi have been resolved if... **"

Kyone looked at the floor... Yosho lifted her chin with his fingers...

" **IF?... **"

" **If Mihoshi and I would autograph issues of the publication for them...** "

It was quiet for a while...

"**AND?... **"

" **We both signed copies of the French Maid issue before heading back here... **"

Everyone was startled by Ryoko's hysterical laugh...

* * *

" **This is why you two are my favorite GP officers... You just crack me up... **"

Mihoshi grinned, but Kyone was steamed...

" **What will you guys get into next?...** "

She was interrupted by a pull on her sleeve... Looking down she discovered Ryo Ohki, in child form, smiling up at her... She was up holding Ryoko's opened package...

"** MEOW!! **" 

" **Something I should see?...** "

Ryoko took the package, peeked inside and withdrew a familiar looking publication, only this one was titled...

**RYOKO, SCOURGE OF THE SPACE-LANES... And her sidekick Nagi...**

Ryoko was standing on a pile of bodies, a wicked smile on her face, very little in the way of intact clothing on... Nagi was leaning against Ryoko's leg, holding a gun in each hand also smiling wickedly... She seem to have more clothes than Ryoko...

As if sensing something Ryoko turned around...

Nagi was awake and from the glow in her eyes, not happy...

( to be continued?... )

* * *

(1) A well known American store chain selling sexy female undergarments ( night gowns, etc )

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**Just a quiet evening... Day 3/08**

"Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Just a quiet evening... Day 3/08...**

**By Daferge...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

All eyes in the room were on Nagi... She seem to be trying to say something, but no words were coming from her mouth, only a hissing noise... Her eyes were on Ryoko and were trying to burn a hole right through her... Yosho held up the latest publication... This caught her attention...

" **Would your sudden visit have to do with this?... **"

Nagi stared at the cover and nodded her head... Yosho thought he noted some blushing... Her eyes turned back to Ryoko...

" **Don't look at me... I just discovered the book... **"

Nagi's look said she wasn't buying it...

" **HEY!!... We're not the only one... **"

This caused Nagi to raise an eye brow...

Ryoko reached over and picked up one of the other publication... She held it up to a startled Nagi... **Mihoshi Kuramitsu of the Galaxy Police...**

Nagi stared at the cover, at Mihoshi, at the cover, at Kiyone, at the cover...

Nagi tried her best, but she failed... She lost control... She started laughing hysterically...

Sasami was giggling...

Kiyone had her hand over her eyes...

Mihoshi peeked out from behind Tenchi, searching for the strange noise...

Ryoko closed her eyes and shook her head...

Tenchi sighed and scratched the back of his head...

Yosho and Nobuyuki looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders...

There was one positive effect... Ayeka opened her eyes and sat up...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The first crown princess of Jurai had been having a horrible nightmare, but she couldn't seem to remember what it was... Now a strange hysterical laugh drew her attention...

Looking around, she saw Yosho and Nobuyuki standing over to the side watching things...

Her sister was also watching and giggling... Kiyone was trying to hide behind her hands while Ryoko was shaking her head, eyes closed...

She soon found the source of the laughter... The cold hearted bounty hunter Nagi, who seemed to have lost her mind, was laughing hysterically, tears falling from her eyes...

But where was Tenchi?... She knew he was here earlier...

It was then that she realized she was sitting on the floor and leaning against something... Something soft and strong...

Looking over her shoulder she discovered it was Tenchi holding her... Tenchi who's arms she was in... Tenchi...

Every one watched as her eyes went blank and she fell back into his arms, a smile on her face... Ryoko's voice was the last thing she heard...

" **There goes sleeping beauty again... **"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Some hours later, six females and three males were sitting around the living room...

Yosho looked around before speaking up...

" **So, everyone's agreed... None of us had any thing to do with this... Therefore no violent reaction is called for... **"

He looked at Nagi, sitting on the couch, drinking some of Sasami's Tea... She looked up and nodded her head... Ryoko breathed a sigh of relief...

He turned to Ayeka, who was smiling and looking at Tenchi...

" **As for the Royal Family... They've weathered worse scandals, they'll survive this one... **"

Ayeka blushed and Sasami giggled... Tenchi just smiled...

_**Survived another day...**_

Yosho looked around...

" **So... Any thing else?... **"

Nobuyuki held up the three publications...

" **Could I get you to autograph these before you go?... **"

Sasami giggled, the rest moaned...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In her special dimension, Tokimi wiped a tear from her eye... Of **ALL **the 'channels' she was able to watch in her sisters dimension, the one of Tenchi's household was the one she enjoyed the most... What mischief would they get into next... Reaching over, she got a handful of that white stuff her sister called 'Popcorn'... She couldn't wait to find out...

( to be continued?... )

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	11. Chapter 11

**Just a quiet evening... Day 4**

"Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Just a quiet evening... Day 4**

**By Daferge...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

This is a Tenchi Muyo fan fiction with the characters as the cast of the E! cable channel The Girls Next Door... A reality show about an 80+ year old american male, his three blonde girlfriends and life behind the walls of THE Playboy Mansion in California, U.S.A...

--

A young lady, bluish hair pinned, back stands before a pair of iron gates... She holding a microphone as she smiles at the camera... A voice calls out...

" **You're on in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...** "

The young lady looks up...

" **Good evening... This is Nagi Katsumoro and welcome to Homes of the Rich and Famous... Where we take you on tours of the homes of rich and famous people... **"

_**That sounds so dumb...Who writes this?**_

Still smiling she turns to the gate...

" **Today we're next door to a local Shinto temple in the Prefecture of Okayama... At the fabulous mansion of the world renound Playboy Tenchi Masaki and his three Girlfriends...** "

A figure appears on the other side of the iron gate... A young lady with blue hair held back with a red Bandana steps up to the gate... She's wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt with SECURITY on it...

" **Can I help you?...** "

The reporter moves closer...

" **Hi... I'm Nagi Katsumoro and we're with Homes of the Rich and Famous... We're here for a tour the the Masaki Mansion... **"

The girl behind the gate picked up a notepad and studied it, then her watch...

" **Ahhh... Here you are... **"

She unlocked the gate and openned it...

Smiling, she continued...

" **Your guide will be here shortly... Please don't go any where unescorted...** "

An elderly gentleman dressed as a Shinto priest approached and nodded his head...

" **Good evening... I'm ****Katsuhito Masaki, I tend the temple next door and I'll be your guide this evening...** "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Katsuhito led the reporter and her cameraman up the road...

Kiyone mumbled under her breath...

" **I hope this goes alright... **"

The two large post on both sides of the gate turned and blinked at her...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Katsuhito showed them the temple, the lake and surrounding woods... He then lead them up to the manor house... Awaiting them was a small young girl with light blue hair...

" **This is the manor cook, Sasami...** "

With a big smile and bright eyes, Sasami gave them a tour of house, ending at the dining room table... Sasami served them tea, before retreating to the kitchen...

" **The Mansion was designed and built by Nobuyuli Masaki, Tenchi's Father... **"

Both Katsuhito and the reporter took sips of the wonderful tea...

" **Tenchi and the girls will be shortly... **"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Katsuhita entertained then til...

" **Ahhhh... Miss Katsumoro... Welcome to my home... **"

All eyes and the camera turned to the stairs...

There stood Tenchi in a black smoking jacket, on his right arm a beautiful young lady with purple hair and pink eye... On his Left arm was was another attractive young lady with light blue hair and amber eyes... Behind him a striking tanned blonde with blue eyes... All three were wearing matching black gowns that showed of their figures... All four had big smiles as they came down the stairs...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Standing before the large fireplace, Tenchi turned to each girl...

" **This is my fiancee, Ayeka Jurai... **"

Ayeka smiled and nodded to the reporter...

Turning to the other girl...

" **This is my fiancee, Ryoko Hakubi... **"

Ryoko pressed against Tenchi, smiled and nod to the camera...

Tenchi carefully disengaged Ryoko and turned to the smiling Blonde...

" **And my fiancee, Mihoshi Kuramitsu... **"

Mihoshi was all smiles and cheer...

Ayeka took one arm, Ryoko took his other... Mihoshi had her arms around his waist, her head on his shoulder... Tenchi had a glow about him... Everything was going alone quite well... But this is the Masaki household... And So...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The front door is knocked off it's tracks... Landing in the middle of the room, all eyes turn to a tall figure, in elegant robes with a full beard and mustache... His eyes are a blaze as he searches the room... Azusa Masaki Jurai, Emperor of Jurai bellowed...

" **Where is he?... Where is that good-for-nothing, who's taken advantage of my daughter?...** "

Behind him, outside, Funaho and Misaki, smile and wave at the girls...

Ayeka covers her eyes with her hand, Mihoshi pulls out her gun, Sasami smiles and shakes her head, Ryoko pushes a startled Tenchi out of the room ( through the wall ) and a startled Nobuyuki faints as Kiyone ( with a big smile ) hits a big red button on the wall marked "panic" with her fist...

And mumbles " **That's all Folks... **"...

The TV screen goes blank, leaving a " Sorry... technical difficulty "...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Half-way round the world , two teenage boys watch the blanking screen...

" **What do you think?... **"

" **Got to be a put-up... NO ONE is lucky enough to have so many beautiful females chasing him... **"

" **Yea... That 'FATHER' had to be an actor... Who talks like that?... **"

" **Right... But I wonder who those two good-looking females were behind him?... **"

( to be continued?... )

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	12. Chapter 12

**Just a quiet evening... Day 5**

"Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Just a quiet evening... Day 5**

**By Daferge...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Katsuhito, priest of the local Shinto temple ( also known as Lord Yosho, Crown prince of Jurai ), looked at the group of depressed people sitting around the quiet Masaki living room...

His grand-son, Tenchi Masaki sat on the couch, tapping the oak 'coffee' table with his forehead... He was mumbling something about 'Never again'... Katsuhito wasn't sure which would give first, but his money was on the table...

Ayeka and Ryoko sat on both sides of him, not sure how to help or even if they could... Wanting to comfort Tenchi, but afraid of just making matters worse...

Sasami sat in the end chair, smiling and stroking a sleeping Ryo-Ohki... Ryo-Ohki had been their transportation to and from the west coast of America...

Nobuyuki Masaki, son-in-law and Tenchi's father, sat in the other end chair, slumped down, very depressed and sporting a black-eye...

And standing against the wall, were the GP Detectives Kiyone Makibi and Mihoshi Kuramitsu... They were both trying their best not to be noticed, but Mihoshi waved as he looked in their direction...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Katsuhito took a deep breath...

" **Can I assume that the trip to California didn't go as planned?... **"

Kiyone and Mihoshi studied the ceiling... Sasami giggled and continued stroking Ry-ohki... The Masaki males were out of it... Ryoko looked at Ayeka, who nodded, before getting up and approaching him... She handed him a number of newspapers before returning to Tenchi's side...

Katsuhito read the covers of the California papers, stopping once and a while to look around the room... By the time he'd finished he had a better idea of what was going on...

And he thought they were going to be bored... **Ha!...**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

He picked one and read...

" **Blonde beach girl saved Disney Jungle cruise from charging Rhino... **"

Looking up, he saw Mihoshi hiding behind Kiyone... Kiyone sighed...

" **We were startled and Mihoshi's reflexes are faster than mine... She reacted before any one could think... Atleast it was her small stun pistol... **"

Katsuhito was too... Mihoshi's GP service pistol was equal to a 16-gauge shotgun...

" **The guide called it a malfunction... **"

Katsuhito nodded...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

He picked another one...

" **Disney's Princess Snow White meets Princess Alien... **"

He noticed Ayeka was now looking around the room...

" **What?... A real Princess does not dress or behave like that... Such a short dress... **"

Sasami giggled...

" **And dancing around in public with a bunch of small males with huge heads?...** "

It was Ryoko who giggled this time... Ayeka gave her a nasty smile...

" **RIGHT... Miss shoot-it-out-with-the-pirates... You're one to comment...** "

All eyes were on Ryoko now...

" **WHAT!!... They fired first!... **"

Tenchi was still working on the table with his head...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Katsuhito spoke again...

" **Disneyland's Pirate of the Caribbean ride closed for repairs after mysterious shootout... **"

Ryoko tried to sink into the couch...

" **Well... We were just boating alone and then these 'Pirates' started shooting at my Tenchi... What was I suppose to do?...** "

Katsuhito managed to hide a smile...

Tenchi sat up and put an arm around Ryoko, surprising her... As Ayeka started to protest, he put an arm around her too... Both girls blushed and stayed quiet...

" **Grandfather... You put me in charge of the trip... I should have done a better job of warning the girls about surprises on the rides... I sometimes forget Earth is still a bit strange to them... I accept responsibility for everything...** "

As the girls started to protest, he held up a hand...

"** I was in charge... I'm responsible... **"

Both girls sighed as one...

" **Yes, Tenchi... **"

Katsuhito smiled...

" **No harm done... **"

He noticed Mihoshi yawn...

"** I'm sure you're all tired and we'll discuss it tomorrow... **"

All the girls started upstairs... Ayeka and Ryoko remained pressed against Tenchi... Katsuhito smiled...

" **Tenchi... Why don't you escort the girls safely to their rooms... **"

Tenchi nodded and helped the two up the stairs... But for some reason it seem to take an even longer time for them to make it up the stairs, even with Tenchi's help...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nobuyuki and Katsuhito watch Tenchi and the girls disappear around the corner... Katsuhito sighed...

_**Perhaps it's best that Washu hadn't been with them... What mischief could she have caused?...**_

Nobuyuki spoke up, concern in his voice...

" **I do hope things go alright... Tenchi looked worried... **"

Katsuhito smiled...

" **Don't worry... I got a call from a friend who works at Disney... When he heard the ****Masaki ****name was mentioned he called me... It seems all the publicity is worth millions... Some of the higher-ups in Disney even think it was all a put-up by the public relation guys... And those guys aren't saying anything... Also, those 3 gold bars Ayeka gave them, more than covers the cost of repairs... **"

Nobuyuki smiled... But the blackeye spoiled it...

" **By the way... How did you get that shiner?... **"

Nobuyuki got nervous...

" **I swear... From the back, that blonde guy looked just like Mihoshi... **"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Every one upstairs was startled when the house was shaken by the roar of Katsuhito's laughter...

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

**Just a quiet evening... Day 6**

"Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Just a quiet evening... Day 6**

**By Daferge...**

Every one had just sat down for Dinner when Ryoko came charging out of her lab...

" **EVERY BODY DOWN... **"

No soon had she spoken than the front door exploded inward...

Through the dust and rubble charged several large figures clocked in black, firing laser handguns...

Ayeka had quickly moved to one side, calling up her small logs to form a shield to protect her and Sasami...

Ryoko had moved the other way, putting herself in front of Nobuyuki, shielding Tenchi father from the blast with her personal force-field...

Mihoshi had found herself behind Tenchi...

For some reason the attackers didn't seem to consider Tenchi or Mihoshi as threats, as they concentrated their fire on just the Space Pirate Ryoko and The Juraian Princess Ayeka...

Mihoshi started to pull out her GP gun, but Tenchi stopped her... As nether had a shield, it was best to wait and see what would happen... Tenchi had confidence in both Ayeka and Ryoko... Besides, Ryoko had been complaining about how boring it'd been lately... And both had smiles on their faces...

Both girl's seem to be more than holding their own, nether was even working up a sweat... But suddenly another figure entered the house and this one was carrying a large weapon of some sort on their shoulder... Tenchi's eyes widened... This was no longer a simple intrusion, his family was being threatened...

" **ENOUGH!!... **"

Suddenly all eyes turned to Tenchi as three thin triangle marks appeared on his forehead and began to glow...

The air before him began to shiver and distort, as a fan of three blades of energy formed and began to grow...

" **The Wings of the LightHawk... Imposable!!... **"

One of the attackers panicked and took a shot at Tenchi, but a wing quickly moved and defected it back, knocking down the shooter...

Ayeka and Ryoko kept their shields up, but they were both smiling... Wicked smiles... Once more their knight in shining armor had come to their rescue...

Reaching out Tenchi touched two of the wings and they moved down his arms and body, changing his clothing to Jurai Battle Armour...

Everyone watch as the third wing began to rise up ward... Tenchi reached out and grasped the wing at it's bottom...

No one moved as the wing of light changed into a solid sword...

By now all the weapons in the room were pointed directly on Tenchi...

" **THIS ENDS NOW!!... **"

A glow in his eyes, Tenchi charged into a hail of laser fire...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" **Tenchi... **"

Tenchi felt someone shaking him...

" **Tenchi... Time to get up... **"

Turning over, Tenchi found himself looking into a beautiful pair of worried eyes..

" **Ahhh... Mom... **"

Kiyone Masaki just smiled and shook her head...

" **Get up sleepyhead... You stayed up too late last night watching Anime again and on a School night... You over slept... again... **"

She looked him in the eye and tried to be firm...

" **The bus will be here shortly and you'd better not miss it... Your father had to go into work early, so I don't have the car... **"

She turned and left the room before Tenchi tried to come up with an excuse to stay home from school... She smiled, she knew she'd probably let him...

She return to the kitchen to fix his lunch...

She heard him knocking around upstairs, getting dressed... Soon Tenchi appeared, grabbed his lunchbox and book-bag, got a quick hug from his mom and was out the door...

Watching him run down the street Kiyone couldn't help smiling... It hadn't been Work where Nobuyuki and her father Katsuhito had gone... They were out getting a special present for Tenchi's 11th birthday... It was only a few days away...

Thank goodness her good friend Washu was in charge of planning the party, she so wanted it to be a surprise... A tear came to her eye as she watched him disappear around the corner, he'd grown so quickly... It seemed as if only yesterday that he'd been a small baby she'd rock in her arms...

Sighing, she turned back to the mess the 'other' two males in the family had left behind, before heading out... Kiyone some times felt as if she were raising three 11 year olds instead of just Tenchi...

" **Males!!... **"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Several blocks away Tenchi approached the Bus stop...

There was already some one there, two young girls glaring into each others face...

" **Morning Ayeka, Ryoko... **"

The two turned and bright smiles formed on their faces...

" **Morning Tenchi... **"

Both had spoken at the same, even after all these years Tenchi couldn't help smiling...

Tenchi had know them both most of his life...

Both were a few years older then him, but they all going to the same school...

It seem strange sometimes, that two girls so vastly different could, at times, seem like twins... Usually when Tenchi was involved...

Both just stood there, smiling at him...

It was Tenchi who broke the silence...

" **You know... I had the strangest dream last night... **"

Suddenly he found both female only inch from his face, a strange glow in their eyes...

" **Was I in it?... **"

Together, again... But it was that look in their eyes that had Tenchi nervous...

They both were even closer...

" **WELL??... **"

Tenchi quickly looked down the street, only one thing on his mind now...

_**WHERE'S THAT BUS!!...**_

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

**Just a quiet evening... Day 7**

"Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Just a quiet evening... Day 7**

**By Daferge...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

( I saw a commercial on TV the other night and said... hummm??... Hope you like it... )

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Slowly, but surely Ryoko could sense the world again...

Her whole body ached... How in the world had she broken every bone and pulled every muscle in her body?...

Her mind, the only thing not aching, began to work...

_**OH yes!!**_

That little experiment, after Dinner to get Tenchi to loosen up...

His grandfather had mentioned than 'spirits' had a odd effect on Tenchi...

He hinted that it tended to make him less shy...

So Ryoko had put a little bit of Sake in Tenchi's tea...

Ryoko couldn't remember much after that and all that sunlight wasn't helping...

Ether it was late evening and the sun shining through the window or the sun had gone supernova...

Although she wanted to believed her first idea, she wasn't about to discard the supernova one... yet...

_**No more SAKE!!...**_

She sighed...

_**For Tenchi!!**_

After deciding that she was indeed still alive, she decided to find out just where she was...

Through all the aches and pains, she managed to get one eye open and then the other... But for some reason all she could see was a strange yellow haze...

_**Yellow haze?...**_

Taking a deep breath and concentrating hard, Ryoko managed to focus on the haze, which slowly began to take a more recognizable shape... Ahhh!!... It was hair...

_**yellow hair?...**_

Her eyes widened... More pain...

_**YELLOW HAIR?...**_

Her eyes moved slowly down the mass of hair to a very familiar face...

_**MIHOSHI!!**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ryoko tried to speak ( shout actually ), but nothing came out of her mouth...

She tried to move, but her body wasn't responding... Her eyes seem to be the only things working... So far...

The only thing Ryoko could do was look around...

The more she thought about it, the odder it all seemed...

Why was Mihoshi's head slowly moving up and down, up and down?...

It was almost hypnotic...

Hearing a soft moan, Ryoko looked up and saw something move beyond the mass of hair...

She could make just out a profile, but couldn't quite recognize it...

As it moved some more, her eyes widened...

It could be only one person...

_**AYEKA?...**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ryoko's mind was spinning...

_**HOW?...**_

_**WHAT?...**_

_**WHERE?...**_

A soft sound distracted her...

" **Z... Z... Z... Z... **"

Her moving eyes saw it wasn't Ayeka or the drooling Mihoshi...

Looking up ward she came upon another familiar profile, one she'd been studying in detail for years...

_**TENCHI!!...**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She smiled and sighed, it was comforting to know he was so near...

_**NEAR?...**_

Her eyes shot open...

Her eyes moved down his face, to his chin, to his neck, to his shoulder, to...

Her head was resting on his shoulder!!...

His uncovered shoulder...

Looking at Mihoshi, Ryoko realized her head was resting on Tenchi's stomach, her drool collecting in his bellybutton...

Where were Tenchi's clothes?...

Glancing around, Ryoko saw Mihoshi's bare shoulder, was she wearing anything?...

Feeling was returning to parts of her body too...

And what she was feeling was warm, bare flesh...

As she stared across Mihoshi's hair, she saw Ayeka open her eyes...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ayeka was having such a wonderful dream...

Tenchi had finally chosen...

He had chosen HER...

And they had spent the night expressing their love...

It was all so real...

She could even feel his warm, soft body against hers...

_**Feel?...**_

_**Against?...**_

Her eyes shot open...

She **COULD** feel something, something very soft against her body...

Her **bare** body...

She was...

She saw something move and recognized Ryoko's face, staring back at her...

Ryoko smiled and looked upward, Ayeka's eyes followed Ryokos...

That's when she saw Tenchi's face and realized what ( or who ) she was laying against...

It was then that an odd aroma reached her nose...

Her jaw dropped...

_**OH, MY GODDESS!!**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ryoko watched Ayeka's reaction...

The shocked look on her face...

Suddenly Ayeka stiffened, her eyes rolled back and she disappeared...

Ryoko smiled as she watched, until her nose sensed a strange smell...

It didn't take long for her to recognize it... Too!!...

It was too much for her...

The world went dark...

The last thing she heard was the sleeping Mihoshi giggle...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" **End program...** "

Ryoko turned to Ayeka and found her staring at the screen, her mouth open...

She also noticed Mihoshi sitting on the old couch eating popcorn...

_**How did she get in?...**_

She turned back to the stunned Ayeka...

" **Hummm...** "

This caught Ayeka's attention...

Noticing Ryoko's smile, she blushed...

**_Thank the Goddess, I only had it predict the end results and not the whole night..._**

Ryoko sighed and motioned to the blank screen...

"**I think you will agree that, although this scenario to get Tenchi's attention does work... **"

Both Ryoko and Ayeka looked over at a smiling Mihoshi...

" **It works, TOO well... **"

They continued to stare at Mihoshi...

Mihoshi noticed them looking at her... She blushed...

" **What?... **"

Ayeka and Ryoko looked at each other and sigh...

There was just no way around the **Mihoshi Effect**...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

To be continued...


	15. Chapter 15

Just a quiet evening... Day 3/04

**. . . . . . . . . .**

"Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki

Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment

and FUNimation Entertainment.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Just a quiet evening... Day 3/15... part 01

By Daferge...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

( And now for something completely different... Tenchi Masaki as the British Secret Service Agent 007, James Bond... Or in **THIS** case James M. Bond, **the 3rd**... See if you can recognize the others in the cast... Oh, yes - **NO SUPER POWERS**... Hope you enjoy it... )

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( London - Special Branch... MI6... )**

As the young male approached the office of the head of special branch, he had very mixed feeling...

While just about every assignment he went on was dangerous, he was really hoping there was trouble some where in the world that would need his attention...

That would mean he would be out of the country this weekend and that suited his fine...

Taking a deep breath. he reached out and grasped the door knob...

What was that old expression?...

_**Ah, yes... Walking into the Lion's den...**_

At least with the lion, he would have a chance...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Turning the knob, the door seem to open in ward, as if trying to suck him in...

Sighing, he walked into **M**'s outer office...

Although not as large as the inner office, he knew that was just an illusion, as the filing cabinets, against the walls took up a great deal of space...

Cabinets that that held data of the most delicate nature...

Such as detailed accounts of each and every mission he'd taken, right down to the type of snack he'd taken with his tea for breakfast...

Data that he knew **M** would want close at hand and as she didn't trust computers with it, it was **ALL** on paper...

Thank goodness it didn't need to be hand written any more...

" **Good morning, James...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Smiling, he looked at the person sitting behind the only desk in the room, the one next to the door to the inner office...

The soft smile and bright eyes of the mature female sitting there was always welcome...

" **Good morning, Miss Moneypenny...** "

Her smile brightened as she sighed slightly...

" **James... You can just call me Moneypenny...** "

He couldn't help smiling, he'd been calling her Miss since he met her at the age of 4...

His father, the previous 007, had brought him along to see where he worked or at-least where he reported...

Back then, her silver hair was shorter, which had been helpful when she was a field agent...

You had to look hard and know where to look, to see the scars on her cheeks...

Reminders of an assignment that had gone very wrong...

She was one of the few who called him James in public, most of his co-workers referred to him as double O seven...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

She smiled as she watched him look at the door, then to the inner office and then back at the outer door...

" **She's expecting you...** "

Scratching the back of his head ( just as his father had done ), he managed to smile back...

He spoke in a low whisper...

" **I don't suppose you could forget I was here?...** "

She almost laughed, he had his father's smile and his mother's eyes...

She managed to smile as she tapped the side of her head - photographic memory...

She was going to have to pass this on to his mother, when they text-ed each other later...

He was so much like his father and his grandfather...

Sighing, he closed the outer door...

At a slow steady pace, he walked to the inner door and gripped the knob...

Turning it would be the hard part...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

He didn't see Moneypenny stand up and move to his side...

But he did hear her whisper in his ear...

" **Don't worry, James, she won't bite!...** "

As his hand began to move, she continued...

" **She might nibble a bit, but she would never bite... **"

With that, he felt a soft pair of lips touch his earlobe and then disappear...

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her return to her chair and sit down...

He didn't have to see her face to know there was a very wicked smile there...

He hoped he wasn't turning red where she could see it...

Thank goodness certain females weren't here to see that, the last thing he needed was to get **M**'s outer office destroyed...

Sighing, he turned the knob and opened the door...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The door open to reveal an office like many others used by governmental officials...

Polished wooden floors and walls, high tile ceiling, the lighting hanging down...

Not much seem to had changed in the past several hundred years since it was first built...

Even the huge desk was old, made from oak in the Victorian era...

On the wall was a large painting of the latest monarch, The Queen...

Most other offices had a modern color portrait on their wall, but not here...

That was because it wasn't a governmental image, it was a personal one, belonging the the person sitting behind the desk...

Presented to them, by the Queen, herself, for services rendered...

Over the years he'd had a chance to study it, while waiting for the person behind the desk to get to him...

For some reason he thought he detected just the hint of a smile, trying to escape...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Humm...**

His attention was brought back to the present by the figure sitting behind the desk...

An attractive, mature female, with short greenish hair, reading some papers...

She hadn't look up as he entered...

She didn't have to, she could see him out of the corner of her eye...

A hint of a smile appeared and vanished just as fast...

She knew why he was here and she also knew what her answer would be...

But she also knew that she wasn't going to just say it and get it over with...

She was going to drag this out as long as she could...

Thus the papers in her hands, ads to a new tavern in the east side...

But those were the only papers on her desk at the moment...

She watched as he slowly, VERY slowly approached her desk...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

After 20 years of watching him, she knew when he was about to speak, he started to scratch the back of his head and she put the papers face down...

However, what he said wasn't what she'd expected...

" **Explain again why I was assigned to work with an officer from Scotland Yard?... **"

She couldn't help smiling...

It wasn't the working that worried him, as much as it was the side effects it was causing...

Any healthy male within the borders of the Empire would have sold their souls to have a tall, attractive blonde like officer **Michelle K. Watson** working with them...

She was one of the most decorated officers Scotland Yard had...

Going undercover, as exotic dancer, Micky Galore, she had solved more cased than any other officer on the force...

However, her so-called "Bad Luck" tended to leave a trail of disaster behind her...

So, as an experiment, **M** had taken on the challenge from the head of Scotland Yard, to see if SHE could do any better...

She was beginning to wish she had taken him up on his bet...

It seem that since she had begun working with 007, "accidents" had dropped dramatically...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Just managing to hide a smile, **M **spoke...

" **It's just until her partner, Inspector Lastrade get out of the hospital... Oh, She ask me to thank you for putting up with Michelle for her... She knows how much trouble it must be... **"

As the young male mumbled something, **M**'s eyebrow went up...

" **Excuse me!... I didn't quite hear that!... **"

Caught, he repeated himself, louder...

" **I said... Not as much trouble as Alex and Reb have been since we've been working together...** "

**M **smiled at the nickname of the two very possessive females who had come into young Bond's life recently...

**Alex ( Alexandria ) M. J. Moriarty** , a world famous, rich jet setter, who met him on one of his first assignments and became infatuated by him when he didn't throw him self at her feet, like most males, when they met her...

It seem that like other females in his life, she found his shy charm and manners enticing...

The other was, **Reb (Rebecca). H. Borgia**, a female less well known, who had spent most of her years living in the criminal underworld as an infamous jewel thief...

She took a liking to him when enemies of her father, a powerful underworld crime-lord ( **Cerare Borgia, descendant of the 15th century Italian Borgias clan** ) tried to get revenge by attempted to kill her and the young Bond had saved her...

Having never met some one like him before, she too took a liking to him, even if he was one of the "Good Guy!"...

This brought her head-to-head with Miss Moriarty, whom she had encountered before, as **HER** father was also involved in the underworld, **James M. J. Moriarty**, better known as **Professor Moriarty**...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

One young male caught between two very powerful females, throw in one unpredictable Scotland Yard Inspector and **M** had the best entertainment she'd had since his father proposed to Professor Moriarty's other, older daughter, Jamie's mother...

A little something both he and Alexandra were unaware of...

However, that might change this weekend...

Even if the world was on the verge of collapse, she wasn't going to assign 007 to any thing, until Monday...

She saw him freeze as a smile formed on her lips...

" **The world is quiet at the moment... Nothing pressing on the watch board... There fore you have the whole weekend that you can spend with your family...** "

She watch as his shoulders drooped at the word "family" and a very sad look covered his face...

The same face his father got when **HE** didn't want to do something...

Giving her his best, puppy-dog-eyes look, he responded...

" **Do I really HAVE to go?...** "

The only reply was a soft chuckle...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Before any one could say any thing more, a light on her desk started blinking and **M** touched a button...

" **YES?...** "

They could both hear Moneypenny chuckle before replying...

" **Sorry to interrupt... But the front desk wish you to know that there are two upset females down there looking for double O 7... **"

**M** smiled as her grandson's eyes closed and his head dropped, as Moneypenny continued...

" **When not allowed in, they have returned to their cars and are waiting outside... They don't appear to be too happy!...** "

**M** saw Jamie looking at the far wall and turn back to her, her eyes narrowed...

" **NO... You may not use the top secret escape passage... I really don't need to have those two try to force their way up here... The budget just won't cover it... Go face the music...** "

She smile a wicked smile...

" **Besides, your assistant is down there waiting, too...** "

Knowing when he had lost, the male turned and started towards the door...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

As he started to open the door, a hand stopped him and a voice whispered softly into his ear...

"** Don't worry, dear... Your father faced worse problems and survived... **"

At that he felt soft lips touch his ear and were gone...

Sighing, he opened the door, not looking back...

Closing the door, he stood by Moneypenny's desk as he stared at the outer door...

Taking one more DEEP breath, he walked over to it and opened it...

He paused before leaving...

" **Miss Moneypenny... You know where to send the remains don't you?... **"

She smiled as she watched him sigh again...

" **Yes, James... **"

As he exited, closing the door behind him, she looked up to find **M** standing in the door way, smiling...

That last comment hadn't really been meant for her...

**M** wiped some thing from her eye, nodded her head and closed the door behind her, as she went back to work...

Looking at the outer door, Moneypenny smiled and spoke a last few words...

" **Good luck, Jamie... **"

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**to be continued?... **

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Please feel free to comment and review for any errors...**


	16. Chapter 16

Just a quiet evening... Day 3/15

**. . . . . . . . . .**

"Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Just a quiet evening... Day 3/15... part 02

By Daferge...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

( And now for something completely different... Tenchi Masaki as the British Secret Service Agent 007, James Bond... Or in THIS case James M. Bond, the 3rd... It shouldn't be guess who Jr. and Sr are, as well as others in the cast... Hope you enjoy it... )

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( London - Special Branch... MI6... )**

As the elevator doors opened to the reception area, young Bond could see the front desk and the three very different females standing there...

The one with the dark hair and the very expensive wardrobe was Alex M. J. Moriarty, the Alex stood for Alexandria...

Her dress, jewels and fur were real and would be worth millions of pounds sterling or she wouldn't be wearing them...

Among the wealthy 'Jet-setters' of the world, she was listed as the number one female...

The male would be her father, James M. J. Moriarty, a wealthy 'Playboy', rumored to have connections in the criminal under-world...

Young James happen to know that those rumors were more than just rumors and if what he'd been told was true, than 'Professor' Moriarty was one of the two major heads of ALL crime in Europe, if not the whole world...

The other was the mysterious Italian crime lord and aristocrat, Cerare K. Borgia, supposedly descended from the infamous family of 15th century Borgias...

The light haired female wearing knee high leather boots, slacks so tight that they seem to be painted on and a blouse that tended to show more than it hid, was Reb, Rebecca H. Borgia, his daughter, as well as rumored to be an 'enforcer' for him...

The third female, with blonde hair and wearing a trench coat, was his new partner, Scotland Yard's Inspector Michelle K. Watson...

He could make out the VERY revealing outfit she was wearing under the coat, the under cover costume she wore as the very popular exotic dancer Micky Galore...

Young James wasn't sure why SHE was here, still in her under cover garb, but it couldn't be good...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

As he approached the desk, the three females, who had all been glaring at each other, spotted him...

The first to react was the blonde, who let the trench coat off her shoulders as she rushed towards him...

THIS, caused a number of things to happen at once...

First, every male in the large reception area FROZE as they watched the gorgeous, long haired blonde bounce across the room wearing little more than a few dozen strands of beads, very small beads...

Second, was that the two other females instantly forgot about each other and began to move in his direction, their eyes aglow...

Finally, young Bond came to a stop, took a deep breath and braced for the coming impact...

If he survived that, THEN he would worry about the other two females...

Seeing the glow in their eyes, he considered that it might be best if he didn't and he closed his eyes...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

( **Else where in the building... **)

A female with reddish hair had been watched her desk screen for a while and had to smile...

When she heard who was at the front reception desk and who they were looking for, she had connected to the security camera over looking the area and been watching for a while...

She had almost cut it off, but then the blonde in the trench coat and little else, had showed up...

Some thing had told her that this was going to be good and it was...

She watched as double O seven showed up and walked from the elevator toward the front desk, as if he were walking out to a firing squad...

An eyebrow went up as the blonde discarded the coat and ran towards OO7 with the grace of a gazelle, a very naked gazelle...

She was glad she had turned her video recorder on, she knew several people who wouldn't believe this, unless she had it recorded...

She watched the other two females advance on young James and she could almost SEE steam coming from their ears...

She chuckled as the boy came to a stop, took a deep breath and then closed his eyes...

It was hard for her to keep watching, as she was laughing so hard, but she did manage to hit a switch on her desk...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

( **Back in the reception area...** )

Young Bond felt the impact of the soft female and her arms wrap around him...

He'd manage to resist raising his hands for protection...

It wouldn't help and would only make things worse, if they could get any worse...

His backward movement was stopped when his back made contact with the wall...

Opening his eyes, he regretted it at once...

For what he could clearly see was two VERY upset females approaching and they were both giving off waves of rage...

And then there was the soft voice sobbing in his ear...

Beyond the approaching females he could see a number of female security officers, who had secured the area as female medics attended to all the unconscious males that lay every where on the floor...

When the two got within a few feet of him, he held up a hand and indicated for them to halt...

Stopping, they started to speak, but he put a finger to his lips and their eyes brows went up...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

He spoke softly and carefully, but not taking his eyes off the other two females, his face remaining neutral...

" **What happen, Micky?...** "

Sniffling, she released him and looked him in the face, tears running down her face...

" **One... One of the customers tried... tried to get fresh... **"

He sighed, this wasn't surprising, considering how beautiful she was and how little she was wearing...

"** Did OX take care of him?...** "

OX was the huge bouncer as the club, who's main job was to care of any customers who might try to get TOO fresh...

She shook her head...

" **NO!... OX got bounced off the wall...** "

This wasn't looking good...

Any one who could do that to OX was very dangerous, he saw that the others had over heard what she'd just said...

As both knew OX, their eyes widened at this news...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

He had an idea as to what happen next, but he needed to ask her any way...

" **And then?...** "

Her expression changed ever so slightly, as her eyes darkened and she chuckled softly...

" **I bounced HIM off the wall...** "

As fast as it came, it was gone, the tears continued to flow and her soft voice returned...

" **It was so terrible!... I had to come see you... **"

He sighed as she continued to cry and rested her head on his shoulder...

He wasn't quite sure how much liquid she could produce, but he was sure it was more than his jacket could absorb...

He also noticed that the faces of the other two female now had looks of amazement on them...

As they started to say some thing, he shook his head...

He'd noticed that one of the female security officers was approaching and she was carrying a trench coat...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Coming to a stop a few feet away, she looked at the near naked blonde...

" **I believe this is yours?...** "

She held out the coat...

Looking up and seeing the coat, the blonde smiled and she began to bounce up and down, causing several revived males across the room to pass out, again...

Reaching out, young Bond accepted the coat and put it on the blonde, who smiled shyly...

As he made sure **ALL** her major 'assets' were covered, a voice came over the loud speakers...

" **OO7... REPORT TO Q... BRING YOUR GUEST...** "

Young Bond closed his eyes and rubbed his fore head...

He wondered if this was about the items he hadn't brought back from his last mission?...

**Q** had a thing about her inventions and his father and grandfather had both warned him about losing things...

_**Well, got to go face the music...**_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

He turned to the officer...

" **Could you please show miss Galore to wardrobe to find something a little more in the way of daylight wear?...** "

As the blonde started to object, he took her hand and smiled...

" **As soon as you've changed, this officer will then bring you back to the rest of us...** "

She was smiling until he got to 'US', then her eyes narrowed and she looked at the other two...

A wicked smile crossed her lips and she leaned close to his ear, she then stuck out a wet tongue and ran it gently up the edge of his ear, before she gently blew on it...

Giving the other two females a wicked smile she followed the female officer away, leaving behind two very stunned females...

" **Later, sweetie... **"

Reaching over, Bond put a finger under each of their chins and gently closed their gaping mouths...

They then turned to stare at him and he sighed...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Finding himself next to the elevator door, he swiped his ID card on the control panel and the doors opened...

Leading the way in, he waited until the doors were closed, before he pressed the stop button instead of a floor button...

He turned to find both female smiling at him with VERY wicked smiles...

Reb licked her lips and spoke softly, an odd gleam in her eyes...

" **Why James, you wicked, wicked boy... Do you really want to do it HERE, in your own headquarters?...** "

She put a finger to her lips and licked the tip gently...

Alex opened her mouth to say some thing, but then she got the same look in her eyes...

" **I do hope you're planning on it being a three-some!...** "

It was times like this that James wondered how his father and grandfather had lived long enough to have families...

" **There is some thing ****I have to mention to you both about Micky...** "

Reb crossed her arms and looked the helpless male in the eye...

" **A three-some is alright, but a four-some is really pushing it, don't you think?...** "

Alex nodded her head...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Sighing the young male was beginning to wish he'd never followed in his father's and grandfather's foot steps...

" **There's some thing I need to tell you about Micky Galore...** "

The two females looked at each other and smiled, before looking back at him...

It was Alex who spoke...

" **You mean Inspector Michelle K. Watson?...** "

He sighed and smiled a bit, at least he wasn't breaking her cover...

" **So you know that she's under cover...** "

Both females smiled and nodded their heads, it was Reb's turn...

" **Since she started, she has removed some of our fathers major rivals, as well as becoming very popular... The club where she's working has more than doubled it's weekly net take, thanks to her...** "

He sighed, he bet Scotland Yard wouldn't want to hear that, but that wasn't what he needed to talk about...

And he really needed to do this...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

" **It's not Micky Galore I need to tell you about, it's Inspector Watson...** "

There were now a pair of confused faces and he sighed...

_**Here we go...**_

" **You know Micky Galore... But you haven't ever met Inspector Watson... Yet...** "

Two sets of eyes widened...

" **You see... She had a split personality... In other words, there are two completely different people living in that cute body of hers... There's the very sweet young girl you know as Micky Galore, who dances so gracefully and who tends to gets so upset at any violence... **"

Two sets of eyes narrowed...

" **Then there's Inspector Michelle K. Watson... A very determined officer, who's willing to do what she has to to get a job done... Who is not only very strong and who doesn't mind the sight of blood... **"

The two females looked at each other and then back at him and smiled...

" **You've got to be joking... Our Micky... Who blushes when ever she see any of the other girls get undressed?... **"

**. . . . . . . . . .**

He sighed and reached over, turning the elevator back on, then pressed a floor button...

As the elevator started to move, he spoke again...

" **I suppose you also know of her partner, Inspector Lastrade?...** "

Alex spoke up...

" **Inspector Kimberly Lastrade, who is recovering from a gunshot wound she recieved while taking down a very nasty murder... It was all over the news for weeks... He was a real piece of work... And he got what he deserved...** "

Both females nodded their heads at that...

They didn't see him smile...

" **Well... The news didn't get it quite right... You see, it wasn't Lastrade who took him down... It was actually Watson...** "

The two females sighed...

" **So?...** "

He couldn't help smile as the elevator came to their floor...

" **Lastrade had gotten too close and the murder was holding her in front of him, using her as a shield to escape...** "

He continued as the doors opened...

" **Watson put a slug through his heart... But that slug first went through Lastrade... It passed through her body, missing any vital organs or bones... She'll be back on duty in a couple of weeks...** "

As he stepped out of the elevator, he turned to find the two females were staring at him, their mouths open...

He held the elevator door open and smiled...

" **Coming?...** "

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**( to be continued?... )**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Please feel free to comment and review for any errors...**

**. . . . . . . . . .**


End file.
